We propose a Design and Analysis Core for the Transdisciplinary' Tobacco Use Research Center (TTURC) on tobacco exposure reduction. We have assembled a team of highly qualified investigators with expertise in the design of pilot studies, the design and management of clinical trials, surveys, and interventions studies, database development, health services research, data processing, and statistical analysis. The mission of the Design and Analysis Core, a shared resource of the TT'URC, is to support and promote high quality, innovative research focusing on the prevention and treatment of nicotine addiction. This core is thus responsible for study design, data collection and processing, quality control, data storage and retrieval, data analysis of all studies, expertise in health services research, data management and biostatistics. These collaborations are aimed not only at the intervention studies but also cover the design and conduct of the two pilot studies as well. The Design and Analysis Core will work closely with the Administrative and the Biomarkers Cores in order to facilitate these interactions and in order to advance research in tobacco use. The Design and Analysis Core will provide the other units with assistance related to methodological, statistical, economical, and computer issues. The subsequent sections of this proposal will describe the organization and the range of the Design and Analysis Core activities.